


Whomst the fuCK is Barney

by bokunovoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but we'll just pretend that didn't happen, enjoy my shitty lil one shot, i promise you this is gonna be cute, i seriously need to learn how to write, it's a chill day on the castle of lions that got destroyed in s6, it's just fluff, lol sorry i rant in the tags, my dumbass tried to write angst in my last au, they're in lance's room btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunovoltron/pseuds/bokunovoltron
Summary: the title says everythingplot twist: it doesn't





	Whomst the fuCK is Barney

**Author's Note:**

> hi i think i just unintentionally wrote a crack fic enjoy
> 
> HAHA THIS WAS A MESS DONT HATE ON ME IN THE COMMENTS FOR BEING A DICK :')

"Hey, Keith?" Lance said, flopping down onto his bed and facing his head in Keith's direction.

"I can't talk. I'm high." I claimed before swan diving into the wall.

Suddenly I was transported into another world full of my fantasies. There were lots of naked Lance clones, which I thought was strange, since I  _never_ thought of Lance that way. Or maybe I did. Who knows, I'm always in denial about everything and get emotionally unstable every five minutes. Which i'm pretty sure everyone can relate too. I've never told anyone this, but i once cried because my childhood crush, barney, did not return my affections through the tv screen.

Suddenly all of the lance clones started boning. I ran away, but they followed me. all the while shoving their dicks into different holes. i think i even caught sight of a dildo at one point. 

ok im sorry i was so bored this isnt even funny honestly lol i was just crying for like 30 minutes and wrote this in an angry and sad haze. im gonna go start posting memes on instagram and act like none of these last thirty minutes ever happened. dont you just love it when you mentally beat yourself up over nothing for a few hours. really helps keep you fucking woKE BRUH


End file.
